Michonne (TV Series)
:For the comic book character, see Michonne (Comic Series). Michonne is a sword-wielding survivor who made her first appearance in the season finale episode, Beside the Dying Fire in Season 2 and appeared in Season 3 of The Walking Dead (TV Series). Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Michonne's past before the apocalypse occurred. More details may be presented in Season 3. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Beside the Dying Fire " After Hershel's Farm was overrun with zombies, most of the group had escaped by vehicles and traveled back to the highway, but Andrea was thought to be killed and was left behind. She was still alive, however, and was chased into the woods on foot, where she apparently spent the entire night fleeing from walkers. She soon ran out of ammo and ends up pinned by a walker, when she is suddenly rescued by a katana-wielding hooded figure, who decapitates the walker. The hooded figure has two walkers shackled to her, with both of their arms and lower jaws cut off, and is revealed to be Michonne. Season 3 "Seed" Michonne is shown in a local pharmacy searching for medical supplies when she runs into a group of walkers, all of which she decapitates with her katana. She is shown taking the aspirins to an influenza-ridden Andrea, who has taken refuge along with her at a local game cooler. Andrea tries to convince Michonne to leave her, but Michonne refuses and the two ultimately decide to move out as the walkers begin to advance on their location. "Sick" Michonne does not appear in this episode. "Walk With Me" While traveling on the road, Michonne and Andrea witness a mysterious heap of smoke in the distance. Going to investigate it, they discover a crashed helicopter. Michonne chains her walkers to a tree and tells Andrea to stay hidden in the bushes while she goes to investigate the helicopter. She discovers the bodies of the soldiers who were inside. A group of armed men arrive on the scene, and Michonne and Andrea hide in the bushes to watch them. They see the Governor stab a man in the head, even though he already appeared dead. Michonne's walkers begin to make too much noise, and Michonne decapitates them to prevent their location being comprimised. However, Andrea and Michonne are surprised from behind by Merle, who orders them to drop their weapons. Andrea then passes out. They are taken by vehicle to Woodbury, where they are kept locked in a room and placed under guard. After Andrea is taken care of, Merle comes to the room. Andrea fills him in on what has happened since Atlanta, and Michonne is visibly suspicious of Merle. When the Governor arrives, Michonne demands that they be given their weapons back, but the Governor insists that they stay for the night. The Governor shows the two women around Woodbury, showing them the sturdy fence built around the town. Michonne becomes increasingly suspicious of him. She refuses to give out much information about herself, leaving Andrea to do most of the talking. Michonne's introverted nature causes a slight rift between her and Andrea, who claims she knows almost nothing about her. Michonne again demands to have her sword back, but the Governor does not allow it, telling her she is safe in Woodbury. After he and his group of men return from a troop, he addresses the town's population, telling him that they encountered an army group on the road. He tells them that they did not have a fence like Woodbury did, and that the "biters" got to them before he could. "Killer Within" Michonne's suspicions about the Governor continue when she investigates the army vehicles. After finding blood trails and bullet holes in the vehicles, she is confronted by the Governor. He asks her to join his ranks, which she declines. She makes plans to leave with Andrea on the same day; she intends for them to head to the coast, where Michonne believes they will be safe. However, Andrea returns later in the day after talking with the Governor, and asks an angry Michonne to stay a few more days. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 2 Season 3 Trivia *In an interview with Robert Kirkman, it was revealed that this was Michonne and she will be played by actress Danai Gurira. Her first appearance in the season finale of Season 2 was just a cameo and she was played by a stand-in.AMC Confirms **Michonne is so far one of the only two known characters, played by two different actresses, the other one being Hannah. *In the comic series, Michonne was introduced in Issue 19, in the TV series she was introduced in the 19th episode. *Danai Gurira prepared for her role through sword training and repeated viewings of samurai films. *Michonne is one the characters that did not speak in the episode she was introduced. Others being Jim, Jimmy, Eileen, Big Tiny, Tomas, Andrew, and Oscar. References ru:Мичони Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters